


Classic

by The_Beauty_Within



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beauty_Within/pseuds/The_Beauty_Within
Summary: one-shotsunrefined





	Classic

Chapter one: Clay notices Tony for the first time.   
CLAY

"Hey! Jensen." someone called angrily behind him in the hall. Clay tensed when he heard that voice. He knew exactly who was behind him, and It made his stomach twist. He hurriedly opened his phone, and considered calling tony, but how lame would that be. Having his best friend come save him from a beat down by Bryce walker. Not to mention that they were at school, and that everyone was on edge with bryce being there. Clay kept up his usual pace, not paying any attention to Bryce.   
"Hey!" Bryce called again from directly behind Clay, He tried to brace himself for a hit, but instead The larger man slung Clay into a locker, hitting his spine with the locker door handle, and winding him completely. Clay tensed as Bryce leaned down so close to his mouth that he could taste him. His heart was beating erratically, and all he could think about was that this is what Hannah felt. Crippling fear.   
"you think you can just do what you did to me, and get away with it? You think you can put me away and I'll just take it?" Bryce asked, leaning even closer in, his nose brushing Clay's. Clay's throat bobbed, and he wondered if he was gonna die, but then he decided he would go down without a fight.   
"Get off of me!" Clay said in a strong voice he didn't know he could muster. He gave Bryce a good shove, and launched himself off of the locker door. Bryce lost his footing and slipped, and Clay made to bolt away. If he could get to the office, they would be able to see that Bryce was still dangerous. They would see that 6 months in Juvy had done nothing for him. He turned to run, and bumped into Tony. He was there, and suddenly Clay felt safe. His black hair was neatly combed, and he had his leather jacket on. Tony looked like the kind of person no one wants to mess with, and Clay somehow found comfort in that.   
"we got a problem here, Clay?" Tony asked, sliding a hand onto his shoulder. Bryce looked up from the school floor, clutching his elbow. He must have banged it on the fall.   
'IT's not your concern Tony. Leave me and your boyfriend to it. okay?" Bryce said hatefully, standing up. his chest sticking up proudly. He looked at Clay hatefully, but he didn't make a move on him.   
"He's my friend. It concerns me. So beat it, Rich boy." Tony said. his voice was full of malice. Everyone knew that Tony Padilla was dangerous, and that he certainly wasn't someone to be taken lightly. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of any of the Padilla boys, so Bryce walked off. All the money in the world couldn't have saved him from that family, and he knew it.   
Once Bryce was gone, Tony looked at Clay in concern, his voice strong, but contained.   
"Did he hurt you?" Tony asked, noticing Clay wincing when he hefted his backpack back on, after it had fallen in the small scuffle.   
"i'm fine." Clay started as Tony turned him, lifting his shirt and examining his back. Clay sighed, almost annoyed, until he suddenly felt Tony's cool fingers running along his spin. He knew he was just feeling for bumps of swelling, but it was suddenly such a grounded feeling. Like Tony's fingers were somehow putting of their own gravity, pulling him in closer. He wanted Tony's hands on him.   
"You're gonna be bruised for a couple of days." Tony said finally after a few seconds. CLay nodded, his mind swimming with all of the most impure thoughts he'd ever repressed except all centered around Tony. He shook his head to clear it, and looked at his smaller friend, who was looking at him expectantly.   
"I'm fine. I promise, it's nothing." Clay said simply, distractedly. Tony shook his head raking a hand over his face.   
"You should report that. Every single time Bryce steps out of line we need to tell someone. Keep his rap sheet full." He muttered, moving to stand beside clay. He looked handsome today. A nice gray t-shirt and his leather jacket adorning his strong frame. He wore jeans like usual with his combat boots laced up tight. His hair was done like usual, but his fade was freshened up, and his sister had carved a white line in his hair where it parted with the long and the short. He always looked so put together. It was nice. Tony's chocolate eyes looked as serious as always, and Clay wondered if Tony ever had a care free moment in his life. Did he let loose ever? He seemed to whenever they were hanging out, And Clay could remember how Tony was as a kid. How he never seemed to be serious. not that Clay could say he was any better. He was as high strung as they came. 

"I just don't wanna deal with it. Besides, I've had enough with the authorities for a little while." Clay offered, remembering that Tony had been talking to him before he got lost in staring at him. Tony nodded in his super understanding perfect kind of way, and then he started walking Clay to their first period.   
"I can't believe the school let Bryce come back. After everything he did, and then 6 months of Juvy. Just cuz he's white with a heavy bank account. " Tony started. Clay sighed. He'd heard this mantra over and over again. "rich white people suck." that was always tony's speech. CLay understood. of course he did, but he couldn't help but take offense.   
"I can. After all, it isn't like it's ever done anything to protect its students before." Clay said decidedly, turning the corner into Chemistry class, and sitting at his assigned seat beside Tony, who sighed. He scooted past Clay, who was sitting rudely in the way, and in the process he may have slid his frontal body against clays back. It wasn't anything but a brush, and Clay knew that it didn't mean anything at all to tony, But his entire back was lit on fire from the touch. He was suddenly uber sensitive, and he could feel blood flow to his lower extremities. He tried to ignore the goosebumps, and instead he turned to Tony intent on putting his emotions to rest, but Tony was setting his things down, and stretching. his arms in the air, and yawning. Then He arched his back to pop it, and sat down beside Clay, smiling sleepily. Clays throat went dry thinking about all of the muscles in Tony's body. He wondered absently what each one felt like, and tasted like. He caught himself staring again, this time at the thick trap muscles on Tony's shoulder.   
Tony arched a perfect eyebrow in Clay's direction," you doing okay?" He asked, leaning in a little closer to clay intently. Clay just nodded, trying not to think about kissing his bestfriend


End file.
